Decoy Dilemma
by Isabelle Bezarius
Summary: /Tradução/ Auror Potter e Conselheiro Malfoy voltam para Hogwarts a fim de proteger seus filhos de um homem que lhes prometeu vingança. Mas, óbviamente, as coisas ficam bem mais complicadas que isso. CONTEÚDO MADURO. DracoxHarry / ScorpxAlbus
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: **_Olá, essa história é a tradução da fic com o mesmo título, escrita por **Cheryl Dyson**, e foi autorizada pela autora. O link da fic original está na minha lista de favoritos. Eu amei no momento em que eu comecei a ler, e terminei muito rápido mesmo. É relativamente pequena, tem apenas 8 capítulos, mas é recheada de DracoxHarry!_

* * *

><p>Harry entrou no gabinete da Ministra da Magia e ficou surpreso ao ver que Draco estava lá. Vê-lo fez o estômago de Harry dar uma curiosa cambalhota, sem surpresas, porque a presença do Malfoy em sua vida geralmente agia como prenúncio de desgraça.<p>

Afastou a idéia irracional e tentou sorrir para a Ministra, ignorando Malfoy, como costumava fazer, a menos que a etiqueta ou o seu trabalho exigisse o contrário.

"Ministra," Harry a comprimentou educadamente com um questionamento em sua voz.

Cho estava com uma expressão sombria, o que não ajudou em nada a acalmar os nervos de Harry. "Ficou feliz que você esteja aqui, Harry. Eu tenho algumas notícias que podem afetar você e Draco."

Harry olhou para Malfoy. Sabia que devia ser sério para Cho chamá-los pelo nome. Ela sempre se referia a eles como 'Auror Potter' e 'Conselheiro Malfoy' enquanto estavam nas instalações do ministério.

"O que é?" Malfoy exigiu.

"Alcott Nott escapou."

Harry sugou o ar assustado e lançou um olhar para Malfoy, cuja face refletiu o espanto de Harry por um momento antes de sua máscara fria habitual voltar ao lugar.

"Como?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Durante seu transporte para Azkaban. Houve uma tempestade. Ainda não temos certeza se foi magicamente induzida ou se eles simplesmente aproveitaram o mau tempo. Independentemente disso, perdemos dois Aurores no ataque."

"Quem?" Harry perguntou entorpecido, sentindo-se doente. _Nott. Caralho._

"Blewitt e Montagne."

Harry fez uma careta. Ele não gostava de Blewitt, mas sabia que o homem tinha dois filhos não muito mais novos que Lily. E Montagne tinha sido um bom Auror.

"Há alguma pista?" Malfoy exigiu, como se fosse qualificado em investigação. Ele não era nada mais do que um promotor do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, supostamente ajudando a sentenciar os criminosos que Harry e os outros Aurores rastrearam e trouxerem perante à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Ainda assim, foi uma pergunta válida.

"Não. Ele pegou a varinha do Blewitt e desaparatou. Nós não sabemos—"

Cho foi interrompida pela porta sendo aberta com ímpeto. "Ministra Chang, me desculpe por interromper, mas chegou uma coruja e achei que poderia ser importante. Menciona o Auror Potter e o Conselheiro Malfoy."

Harry se coçava para arrancar a mensagem das mãos do subsecretário, mas esperou até que Cho lesse e então entregasse para ele. A mensagem era curta, mas arrepiante.

_**Potter e Malfoy,**_

_**Preparem-se para conhecer íntimamente a angústia.**_

Não estava assinado. Harry entregou sem palavras para Malfoy, cujo rosto empalideceu mais do que Harry teria pensado ser possível.

"Nós vamos, naturalmente, atribuir—" a voz de Cho foi cortada por Malfoy.

"Ele vai atrás das crianças."

Harry olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos. "O quê?"

"Preparem-se para conhecer a _angústia_, Potter. O quê recentemente fez Nott sentir angústia?"

O sangue de Harry congelou.

Malfoy assentiu. "O filho dele. Ele nos culpa, quer vingança, e agora está livre." Malfoy largou a mensagem na mesa da Cho, virou e se dirigiu para a porta. "Vou tirar Scorpius de Hogwarts. Deixarei um pedido de licença antes de ir, Ministra. Bom dia."

Malfoy já tinha saído antes que Harry pudesse impedí-lo. Ele tentou de qualquer maneira, correndo para o corredor e agarrando o manto do Malfoy pela costura do ombro. Segurou firmemente e não soltou até Malfoy parar e olhar para ele.

"Por quê? Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha."

Malfoy sorriu de deboche. "Se você acredita nisso, então é mais estúpido do que eu pensava." puxou o tecido para livrá-lo das mãos de Harry e ajeitou seu manto, obviamente se preparando para sair. Cho Chang o interrompeu.

"Conselheiro Malfoy, Auror Potter, preciso que vocês voltem para meu escritório e sentem-se. Tenho uma idéia que pode ajudar todos nós."

xx*x*xx

"Uma equipe de Aurores foi enviada para Hogwarts. Eu só... me sentiria melhor se Lily estivesse com você," Harry disse dentro das chamas. O rosto de Ginny se contorceu em preocupação, mas não raiva como Harry havia temido.

"Albus deveria vir também."

Harry assentiu. "Vou tentar convencê-lo, mas você sabe como ele é." Albus poderia escrever um manual sobre comportamento obstinado. Quando tinha dez anos, a família estava de férias na Irlanda, com protestos veementes de Albus. Enquanto eles faziam compras em um mercado lotado em Dublin, Albus desapareceu. Após horas de busca frenética, Harry o encontrou em casa, seguro, inteiro, e sem arrependimentos.

Harry preferia manter Albus por perto do que se preocupar com ele dando uma volta por ai em um ataque de independência imprudente, mesmo que agora ele tivesse dezessete e fosse relativamente maduro.

"Sim, eu sei como Albus é. Estamos em—"

"Não me conte!" Harry disse rapidamente. "É melhor eu não saber, no caso... Bem, só por precaução. Vou mandar outro Patrono se precisar chegar até você, caso contrário, apenas uma chamada pelo Flu às 18h00 e—"

"18h00, Harry?" ela perguntou mordaz.

Harru corou. Tinha esquecido o quanto ela odiava 'A Merda do Ministério' que incluía tudo sobre o trabalho dele no momento em que se separaram. "Quis dizer às 6 da tarde," ele emendou. "Como vai o Neville?"

O rosto dela se iluminou e ele sorriu perplexo, reconhecendo que era bom vê-la feliz, apesar de tudo. Ele ainda a amava, afinal de contas, apenas não da maneira que qualquer um deles precisava. "Nev está ótimo. Encontrou três novas espécies desde que estamos aqui e está tão animado, você precisa ver." ela tossiu e acrescentou, "Bem, vou dizê-lo que você mandou um Oi."

"Obrigada, Gin. Esperemos que isso acabe rápido."

Ginny assentiu. "Tchau, Harry. Falo com você às _18h00_." torceu o nariz para ele e encerrou a conexão.

"Ela parece estar levando isso bem," Malfoy comentou atrás dele e Harry virou. Não tinha ouvido o idiota entrar. Reprimiu um comentário mordaz sobre conversas privadas, mas decidiu que entrar numa competição de gritos com Malfoy não seria benéfico, especialmente se o plano de Cho fosse posto em prática.

"Sim, ela é ótima," Harry disse no lugar da resposta malcriada. "Como vai...?" Ele parou, incapaz de lembrar o nome da esposa do Malfoy. Começava com A, lembrou. Aurora? Amelia?

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Não importa. Você está pronto?"

Harry se levantou e tirou a poeira dos joelhos antes de pegar um punhado de Pó de Flu em seu manto. "Sim, vamos." jogou o pó nas chamas, entrando nas brasas e gritando, "Hogwarts!"

Ele saiu e quase caiu antes de endireitar-se. Nunca iria descobrir as nuances da viajem graciosa Rede de Flu mesmo se vivesse até os 150, ao contrário do Malfoy, que saiu como se entrasse por uma porta normal, maldito.

Minerva McGonagall ficou atrás de sua mesa, parecendo tão severa como sempre, mas sua feições se suavizaram quando viu Harry. "Boa tarde, Harry. Draco, é bom vê-lo outra vez, embora desejasse que as circunstâncias não fossem tão terríveis."

Harry assentiu para ela, mas voltou sua atenção para Albus, que estava ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Albus parecia alguém pego colocando fogo na sala de Poções. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e ele se perguntou o que seu filho tinha feito pra justificar tal reação. Supôs que descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Scorpius estava pálido quase cinza. Ele realmente oscilou contra Albus por um momento, e Albus pegou a borda de sua manga para firmá-lo. Os garotos trocaram um olhar e Harry piscou para eles surpreso, antes de se lembrar que eles eram amigos e tinham sido durante anos. Harry não estava muito acostumado com esse fato.

No verde Sonserino, Scorpius parecia exatamente com Draco aos dezessete anos, só que ele não era tão fino e pontudo. Draco vivia sob a tensão de Voldemort e da guerra na época, que o deixaram esquelético e decididamente pouco saudável. Ele não parecia assim agora, Harry notou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Malfoy. Ele parecia bacana, auto-suficiente, profissional, e decididamente, bem... gostoso, se Harry fosse honesto.

Malfoy pegou seu olhar e seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. Harry desviou. Malfoy ainda era um idiota, é claro, essa parte não tinha mudado.

"Por que...?" Albus tossiu e começou novamente. "Por que estamos aqui, pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Harry assentiu. "Sim, Albus, tenho algumas más notícias que afetarão você e... Scorpius."

Albus deu um passo pra perto de Scorpius, como se para protegê-lo e levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. Harry o encarou perplexo.

"Por piedade, Potter, não os assuste. Garotos, um criminoso perigoso fugiu e jurou vingança à nós dois. Bem... Potter e eu... e a Ministra, achamos que Hogwarts não é o lugar mais seguro para vocês. Peço desculpas, Diretora."

McGonagall assentiu. "É compreensível, Sr. Malfoy."

"De qualquer forma," Harry disse, "nós decidimos mandar você e Scorpius para ficar no Largo Grimmauld até que tudo esteja em ordem. A menos que prefira ficar com sua mãe, Albus. Estamos mandando Lily para ela e ela está mais do que disposta a ficar com você também." Olhou interrogativo para McGonagall.

"Lily está recolhendo seus pertences e estará aqui em breve," McGonagall disse. "Ela está sendo acompanhada pelo Auror Thomas."

Harry assentiu, aliviado. Dean cuidaria de Lily.

"Espere, você quer que eu _e Scorpius _fiquemos no Largo Grimmauld? E fazer o quê?"

"Bem, fiquem lá, é claro. Nós a colocamos sob um Feitiço Fidelius e é impossível de mapear, assim você estará seguro enquanto não sair." Cho havia concordado em ser a Guardiã do Segredo. "Não deve ser uma estadia prolongada, já que o Departamento de Aurores inteiro está procurando o culpado."

Albus e Scorpius compartilharam um olhar que parecia expressar muita informação, embora nenhuma palavra tenha sido dita entre eles. Albus virou para Harry e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. O filho de harry tinha um olhar de prisioneiro condenado agindo como se tivesse sido anunciado que o natal fora antecipado. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Seu dever de casa virá junto," Harry advertiu. "E qualquer aula prática será ministrada pela Hermione. Ela concordou em tomar conta de vocês, junto com George."

A expressão alegre de Albus não mudou. Isso deixou Harry duvidoso. Albus pode ter sido Classificado para Corvinal, mas ele parecia extremamente Sonserino às vezes, possivelmente graças à sua amizade com Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ótimo!" Albus disse. "Sinistro! Isso é excelente, não é, Scorpius?"

Felizmente, Scorpius parecia menos intusiasmado. "Eles não vão notar nossa ausência? E o Quadribol?"

O rosto de Albus se abateu. "Oh Deus, Quadribol! Eu esqueci!"

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso, como se esquecer do Quadribol fosse uma ofença passível de punição.

"Deixe que nós nos preocupamos com isso. Vá arrumar suas coisas. Bem, algumas de suas coisas. E tenha certeza de que seus colegas não vão notar você saindo. Estamos tentando manter isso em sigilo."

Albus revirou os olhos. "Eles vão perceber que saímos de manhã."

Harry sorriu. "Não, eles não vão."

Scorpius engasgou e Albus explodiu, "_Polissuco?_ Oh não, você não vai fingir ser eu!" Olhares idênticos de horror passaram de Harry para Draco e vice-versa.

"Em uma maneira de falar," Harry disse. Ele não podia revelar a solução real, mas felizmente Polissuco não seria usado. O Departamento de Mistérios vinha procurando uma solução permanente, que o Ministério vinha mantendo em segredo à anos.

Scorpius se inclinou e sussurrou algo na orelha de Albus. Albus enrubesceu e agarrou o braço de Scorpius. "Com licença um instante," Albus disse todo contente e então arrastando Scorpius para o outro lado da sala tão longe dos outros quanto possível. Os dois meninos estavam envolvidos em uma conversa sussurrada que envolvia Albus agitando os braços enquanto Scorpius cruzava os dele, parecendo muito com seu pai. Scorpius balançou a cabeça várias vezes e Albus lançou ocasionais olhares preocupados na direção dele, mas parecia estar tentando convencer Scorpius a concordar com o plano, então Harry os deixou sozinhos.

"O que você acha que é isso?" Malfoy perguntou seco.

Harry deu de ombros. "Scorpius parecia chateado em perder o Quadribol."

"Ele é o apanhador da Sonserina. Claro que ele está chateado."

"Albus é um artilheiro, mas nunca levou Quadribol tão a sério quanto James."

Harry já tinha avisado James sobre a situação do Nott. James não tinha ficado feliz em deixar o emprego na loja de George até Harry mencionar que o estava mandando para a Romênia para ficar com Charlie e Teddy. Aparentemente o encanto em trabalhar com dragões era grande o suficiente para fazer James estar disposto a desistir de seu trabalho brincando com as substâncias potencialmente perigosas na Gemialidades Weasley. Pelo menos por um tempo. E Harry confiava em Charlie para protegê-lo, mesmo de alguém tão perigoso quanto Nott.

Lily subiu as escadas estrondosamente e entrou na sala apenas para lançar-se sobre Harry. "Papai!" ela gritou. Harry sorriu e girou-a, mesmo que estivesse ficando velho demais para tal coisa e suas costas tenham protestado com uma pontada que ele sentiria mais tarde. Dean Thomas levantou os polegares para Harry, entrando na sala mais serenamente atrás da filha de Harry.

Harry colocou-a no chão e ela perguntou, "O que houve? Dean disse eu tenho que ir ficar com a Mamãe. Onde ela está agora? Eu não me importo, é claro, porque Transfiguração é uma merda—"

Albus riu, chamando a atenção de Lily.

"Lily," Harry advertiu.

Ela torceu o nariz. "Desculpe, Diretora," disse sem sequer olhar para McGonagall. "Albus não vai, né? E porque Scorpius está aqui? Certamente a mamãe não vai deixar Albus arrastar seu—"

"Lily, por que você não fecha a matraca tempo suficiente para Papai conseguir dizer uma maldita palavra? Na verdade, só fecha a matraca." As palavras de Albus eram afiadas e o olhar penetrante de aviso que ele deu a sua irmã levou-a a dar língua para ele.

Harry explicou rapidamente a situação e ela deu um olhar especulativo para Albus. "Você vai para o Largo Grimmauld? Com Scorpius?"

Albus assentiu, ainda olhando mortalmente para ela. Para surpresa de Harry, Lily começou a rir. Ela murmurou algo sobre Albus ser uma 'Maldita Felix Felicis Ambulante' e então balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem, então. Quando eu saio?"

Harry soltou um suspiro. Lily sempre foi a imprevisível do bando e ele tinha ficado mais preocupado com a reação dela. Olhou para o relógio. "Cerca de uma hora. Pegou tudo o que precisa?"

Lily assentiu e olhou para Dean, que segurava uma grande mochila cor-de-rosa. A expressão dele era de dor. "Sim, eu disse para as únicas pessoas importantes que eu estava indo para um feriado prolongado, então eles estão devidamente ciumentos e eu vou fazer a mamãe comprar um monte de presentes para que eu possa trazer de volta pra eles. Espero que ela não esteja em algum lugar horrível, horrível como a selva miserável no Peru em que ela nos arrastou uma vez..."

Lily continuou e a atenção de Harry voltou para Albus e Scorpius, que tinham terminado sua conversa. Harry podia dizer pela expressão no rosto de Albus que ele tinha convencido Scorpius, o que era um alívio. Harry não tinha certeza do que eles fariam com Scorpius se ele tivesse se recusado a acompanhar Albus. Harry não achava a Mansão Malfoy segura, apesar da vigilância do Ministério e o argumento de vinte minutos do Malfoy em relação ao mesmo.

"Tudo bem," Harry disse animadamente. "Lily, você espera aqui pela sua mãe. Vou levar os meninos para se instalarem no Largo Grimmauld. Fique segura." Ele lhe deu um abraço sincero e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sentindo uma onda de afeição feroz. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com algum de seus filhos... bem, ele faria o que aconteceu com Voldemort parecer encantador em comparação.

"Malfoy, você está pronto?"

Malfoy assentiu e Harry gesticulou para Albus se aproximar. Albus se juntou a ele, mas depois lançou um olhar preocupado para Lily. "Hey, Lils, se mantenha longe de problemas."

Ela lançou um olhar surpreso para ele e depois sorriu. "Você também. Não faça nada que eu não faria naquele empoeirado, desagradável lugar velho com aquelas frágeis camas. E mobílias. E coisas."

Albus revirou os olhos. "Vamos embora, Pai, ok? _Tchau, Lils_."

Harry lançou um último olhar preocupado para sua filha, segurou o braço de Albus, e os levou para a lareira e sairam para o Largo Grimmauld.

xx*x*xx

Malfoy tinha enrugado o nariz imediatamente após entrar na sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld e Harry se encolheu interiormente quando viu a casa pelos olhos do Malfoy. Ele tinha tentado preservar o lugar, mas na verdade ele odiava estar ali e recordar todas as memórias desagradáveis contidas dentro daquelas paredes escuras. Como seu único vínculo com Sírius, no entanto, ele não podia suportar livrar-se dela.

"Faz... um tempo que eu a usei para alguma coisa," Harry admitiu. Ele ocasionalmente a oferecia como esconderijo para o Ministério ou morada temporária para amigos longe de casa, mas ele nunca tinha realizado uma grande reforma que ele sempre tentou planejar para a casa.

"Obviamente," disse Malfoy.

"Vamos lá, Scorpius. Vamos escolher nossos quartos!" Albus disse e disparou para as escadas. Depois de um olhar para seu pai, que assentiu, Scorpius o seguiu num ritmo mais calmo.

"Tente não tocar em nada!" Malfoy gritou depois que eles sairam. "Até que isso seja desinfectado!"

Harry fez uma careta, mas Hermione saiu da cozinha Levitando uma bandeja de prata cheia de canecas de cerâmica e um jarro fumegante. Malfoy saudou-a com um aceno cortês. Ele e Hermione trabalhavam juntos com frequência no Ministério, uma vez que foram empregados pelo mesmo departamento. Às vezes Hermione realmente importunava Harry para 'tentar se dar bem' com Malfoy, o que ele achou aborrecedor.

"Harry, esse lugar está tão cheio de poeira que vai me levar uma semana apenas para fazer a _sala de estar _voltar a ser uma sala de estar e não uma grande cesta para montes de poeira. Olá, Draco. Espero que não tenhamos de ficar aqui muito tempo. Você conseguiu o dever dos meninos com a Professora McGonagall? Nós não queremos atrasar seus estudos por causa desse absurdo."

"Sim, Hermione." Harry disse, embora não tivesse idéia do plano de aula deles. Ele supôs que deveria perguntar quando voltasse à Hogwarts. Confiava em Hermione para pensar em estudar enquanto Harry estava ocupado com o homem que estava tentando destruir suas vidas. Harry sorriu; era quase como nos velhos tempos.

"Fico feliz que você ache isso divertido, Potter." Malfoy disse, soando nem um pouco feliz quando pegou uma caneca de chá e tomou um gole.

Harry sorriu de escárnio e pegou seu próprio copo. Graças à Deus os meninos estavam em Casas separadas ou este plano de Cho nunca funcionaria. A lareira chamejou e Cho Chang saiu como se chamada pelos pensamentos de Harry.

"Certo, tudo está em ordem no Ministério," ela disse. "Ron Weasley está se passando por você , Harry, e Jack Martinson tomou seu lugar, Draco. Com alguma sorte, Nott irá atacá-los, mas estamos altamente duvidosos de que isso vá acontecer. Ele parece disposto a se vingar, por isso espero que esse plano o atraia para fora." Os lábios dela se estreitaram e Harry sabia que ela estava questionando a sensatez de estabelecer a armadilha em Hogwarts, entre tantas crianças. Ainda assim, Harry sabia que era a melhor chance deles.

"Vamos ser cuidadosos," ele a assegurou.

Ela assentiu sombriamente quando Albus e Scorpius saltaram escada abaixo. "Hey, Pai! Oh Olá. Ministra Chang! Quer nos dizer o que é tudo isso?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Hermione vai inteirá-los de tudo depois que sairmos. Precisamos voltar antes que sintam suas faltas. Agora, lembrem-se, façam o que fizer, fiquem em casa."

Albus lançou um olhar enigmático para Scorpius. "Isso não será problema. Vocês estão realmente planejando se passar por nós?"

"Sim, então vocês precisam nos dizer tudo o que puderem sobre seus amigos, suas aulas, e qualquer outra coisa que considerem necessário nos dizer."

"Com gráficos para Potter," Malfoy acrescentou. Harry resistiu a vontade de lançar-lhe uma saudação obscena, duramente.

Os meninos se sentaram e começaram a falar, às vezes falando um sobre o outro. Albus realmente desenhou gráficos, para grande diversão do Malfoy.

"E em Encantos ninguém se senta ao lado de Beau Beason," Albus disse após mais de uma hora de partilha de informação implacável.

"Não se quiser manter seu olfato. Acho que ele não toma banho desde o nascimento."

"É melhor por segurança," Albus disse e assentiu.

"Tempo é essencial, meninos. Isso é o que terão de fazer. Agora, se vocês, por favor, segurarem as mãos dos seus pais, nós vamos começar," disse Cho e levantou sua varinha. Todos eles ficaram de pé.

Albus sorriu e estendeu suas mãos. Harry as pegou e ficou maravilhado com a forma com que Albus tinha crescido. Eram quase da mesma altura e quase idênticos olhos verdes e cabelo negro rebelde. O sorriso travesso de Albus, no entanto, era puramente de Ginny. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. Maldição, os últimos anos de seu casamento em declínio tinham sido difíceis, mas Harry não teria desistido dele em nenhum momento, porque ele tinha três filhos incríveis como resultado.

Ao lado deles, Scorpius estava de mãos dadas com Malfoy. Cho começou a lançar um feitiço complexo sobre Harry e Albus. O garoto observava com fascínio e parecia estar tentando memorizar as palavras. Harry se perguntou se ele teria que usar Obliviate em Albus para impedí-lo de tentar fazer a magia por conta própria.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou a magia se derramar sobre ele. Inomináveis tinham tentando o feitiço sobre ele vária vezes no passado. Foi experimental e não tinha funcionado anteriormente, mas Cho parecia acreditar que houve um avanço. O ar se turvou e parecia crepitar em volta deles. A pele de Harry estava formigando e quente, mas ele sabia que ia passar. Tudo ficou assustadoramente azul por um momento e depois voltou ao normal.

"Não funcionou," disse Albus.

"Oh meu Deus," Hermione gritou. "Como você pode ter mantido essa magia em segredo?"

"Ainda está em desenvolvimento," Cho respondeu, encarando-a. "E você acha que deveria ser do conhecimento comum, mesmo se funcionar perfeitamente?"

Hermione engoliu seco, ainda olhando de Harry para Albus e vice-versa. Albus parecia confuso. "Do meu ponto de vista, funciona perfeitamente," disse Hermione.

"Mas não aconteceu nada," Albus protestou.

"Sim, aconteceu," Scorpius sussurrou. "Seu pai... _é você_."

Albus soltou as mãos de Harry e depois olhou para Cho. "Vamos ver novamente, então."

Ela levantou a varinha e Harry disse, "Aqueles ligados pelo feitiço não podem ver seus efeitos. Mas para terceiros, as mudanças são evidentes."

Cho lançou novamente e enquanto Harry observava, Draco Malfoy lentamente se transformou em seu filho. Albus engasgou.

"Incrível," Hermione sussurrou. "Quanto tempo irá durar?"

"Até ser cancelado por quem lançou," Cho respondeu. "Ou até a minha morte, é claro. Um simples _Finite Incantatum _não vai quebrá-lo. Nós trabalhamos duro nisso. Infelizmente, só temos sido capazes de fazer funcionar em membros diretos da família. Acreditamos que a assinatura mágica tem conexão com a linhagem, pais para filho."

"Como o chamam?"

"O Encanto de Troca," Cho bateu sua varinha contra a coxa enquanto Harry olhava de um deles para o outro. "Mais uma coisa." ela puxou dois objetos de prata do bolso e entregou um para Harry e outro para Malfoy. Harry olhou para o objeto com curiosidade — era um bracelete moldado com dois elos de prata com um espaço em branco que parecia esperar uma gravura.

Harry colocou a dele sem perguntar e Malfoy fez o mesmo após um momento de hesitação.

"Agora deem as mãos," Cho ordenou.

Harry ergueu sua mão com um olhar desafiador para Malfoy, que o encarou de volta e em seguida enroscou seus dedos com os de Harry. Harry lutou para não enrubescer e xingou a si mesmo por se comportar como um idiota. Era Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus, e eles não estavam de mãos dadas, estavam realizando um trabalho.

Cho lançou outro feitiço que Harry reconheceu de usos anteriores. A imagem de Malfoy vacilou e então a o disfarce de Scorpius pareceu quebrar e cair, deixando o Malfoy adulto parecendo exatamente como sempre.

"Vocês já tratam um ao outro como crianças," Cho disse empertigada. "Não há necessidade de verem um ao outro dessa forma também. Não tirem as pulseiras, uma vez que permitem ver um ao outro através da magia."

Harry deu de ombros e soltou rapidamente as mão do Malfoy. Ele admitiu que seria estranho tentar trabalhar — disfarçado, não menos — com Draco Malfoy parecendo Scorpius.

"Devemos começar," Harry disse. Ele deu um último olhar severo para Albus. "Tenho certeza de que você já sabe as regras."

Albus sorriu preguiçosamente. "Não sair de casa. Não irritar a tia Hermione ou ela tem permissão pra me transformar numa batata. Não exploda nada. Sem Quadribol em casa. Sem festas barulhentas."

"Ou festas silenciosas," Harry acrescentou. "Nenhum tipo de festa."

Albus rolou os olhos. "Certo." um sorriso brincou em seus lábios e Harry não pode deixar de pensar que a graça era ele, especialmente quando Albus acrescentou, "Divirta-se em Hogwarts. Não faça nada que eu e Scorpius não fariamos."

Scorpius lhe deu uma cotovelada dura o suficiente para fazer barulho, mas Albus apenas riu.

"Obrigada, Albus. Tenho certeza de que não vou. Malfoy?"

Malfoy assentiu. "Vamos manter contato. Nos avise no—"

"Instante em que ouvirmos algo sobre o Nott. Eu vou." Cho terminou.

"Tome conta deles, Hermione," Harry acrescentou.

"É claro, Harry. Não se preocupe."

Então ele e Malfoy entraram na lareira e voltaram para Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A Diretora McGonagall estava esperando por eles. Ela os olhava com curiosidade, como se tentasse determinar suas verdadeiras identidades. Harry disse, "Hermione pediu para enviarmos o dever de casa dos meninos."

McGonagall se levantou e caminhou até eles, olhando-os críticamente. "Como eu vou saber que é você, Sr. Potter, e não seu filho fazendo uma brincadeira?"

Harry levou um momento para perceber que ela o via como Albus. "Faça uma pergunta que só eu saberia a resposta."

Ela ponderou por um momento. "Você se lembra quando Dolores Umbridge desdenhou suas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

Harry sorriu com a memória. "Você disse a ela que eu tinha conseguido pontuações elevadas em todos os testes aplicados por um professor _competente_."

"Suponho que isso seja o suficiente. Podem encontrar o caminho para seus respectivos dormitórios ou precisam de uma escolta?"

"Eu sei o caminho, Diretora." Malfoy disse, seco. "Potter, tente se lembrar de que está na Corvinal. E boa sorte para entrar."

"Hahá maldito," Harry disse enquanto Malfoy caminhava até a escada de pedra e descia.

"Sr. Potter, tentem não perturbar minha escola. E tenham muito cuidado com meus alunos. Eu não gosto de Hogwarts sendo usada como armadinha para pegar criminosos."

"Nott teria vindo pra cá, de qualquer maneira, Professora," disse Harry. "Ele quer vingança. Não se sabe o que ele faria se viesse aqui e notasse que Albus e Scorpius não estavam. É possível que ele tomasse alguns alunos como reféns. Desse jeito, ele pode pensar que foi bem sucedido." _se ele morder a isca_. Harry acrescentou para si mesmo.

"Por que está tão certo de que ele virá pra cá?" ela perguntou.

Harry sentou-se e suspirou. "Por causa do Theo. Você conhece a história?"

"Só o que estava no Profeta Diário," respondeu ela e franziu a testa como se duvidasse da veracidade das informaçõe de lá. Harry quase sorriu. Sua relação antagônica com o jornal não tinha diminuído ao longo dos anos.

"Era uma operação de rotina," explicou Harry. "Descobrimos que Nott, o mais velho, estava contrabandeando ingredientes de poções e fabricando poções ilegais, principalmente alucinógenos e entorpecentes. Alguns potenciadores de libido e tiradores de inibição. Theo estava distribuindo as poções em seu clube de Londres. Fomos fechá-los, mas Alcott não iria aceitaria tranquilamente. Os Aurores lutaram. Foi uma luta terrível. Nott e todo seu pessoal sabia que captura significava Azkaban."

"E Theo foi morto," McGonagall disse calmamente.

Harry assentiu com uma pontada de culpa. Theo era um dos poucos sonserinos que Harry não tinha odiado na escola. Theo raramente tinha dificultado sua vida, ao contrário de Malfoy e seus comparsas.

"Foi um acidente. Eu lancei um Estupefaça¹ na direção do Theo, mas ele se esquivou e o feitiço bateu num armário atrás dele. Um caldeirão pesado se soltou—caiu de cima do armário e atingiu Theo na cabeça." Harry engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos com a memória. "Nenhum de nós percebeu o quão duro o tinha atingido. Eu o vi caído e pensei que estava simplesmente inconsciente, fora de combate. Feitiços ainda estavam voando e eu me virei de volta para a batalha. Quando conseguimos subjulgar os outros já era tarde demais. O golpe tinha rachado o crânio do Theo e ele... sangrou até a morte."

Harry empurrou seus dedos contra suas têmporas, esfregando onde uma dor de cabeça estava se formando. "Eu deveria ter notado," ele disse. "Eu deveria ter verificado."

McGonagall balançou a cabeça. "É muito difícil prestar atenção no calor da batalha, Harry. Foi um acidente."

"Alcott Nott não vê dessa forma. Ele está completamente louco de dor e jurou vingança. O de sempre." Harry tentou sorrir e falhou.

"E o Draco? Ele não é um Auror."

Harry bufou. "Malfoy? Não, ele é o Procurador-Geral do Ministério. Você não sabia? Ele se tornou litigante após a guerra e trabalhou duro para prender ex-Comensais da Morte, auxiliado por seus pais. Muito anti-Voldemort, os Malfoy." o tom de Harry era amargo. Apesar de todos os criminosos apodrecendo na prisão por causa dos Malfoy, Harry ainda achava que não era nada mais do que uma fachada. Os Malfoy faziam tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para voltar as boas graças da sociedade.

"Você acha que Draco não foi sincero em sua escolha de carreira?" perguntou ela.

Harry deu de ombros. "As pessoas têm memória curta, se você der Galeões o suficiente para elas. Não acho que os Malfoy foram sinceros sobre qualquer coisa em suas vidas inteiras." assim que disse as palavras, Harry viu uma imagem de Malfoy chorando em um banheiro, pouco antes de seu sangue escorrer vermelho com o feitiço de Harry. E ainda mais tarde, o rosto branco e aterrorizado enquanto o seu professor impotente pendia acima da sua mesa de jantar, à espera de seu próprio assassinato. Harry estremeceu interiormente.

Os lábios de McGonagall se estreitaram, como se estivesse presenciando os pensamentos dele e desaprovasse suas palavras. "Onde Draco se encaixa na situação do Nott?"

"Durante o julgamento, Nott me acusou de ter assassinado seu filho. Malfoy foi o promotor do caso e eu me defendi. Desde que eu não estou em Azkaban, Nott decidiu que Malfoy não estava fazendo seu trabalho; que ele se recusou a colocar 'o Grande Harry Potter' na prisão." as palavras de Harry eram amargas e ele ainda as ouvia soar na sala de audiências, pelo grito enfurecido do Nott. Harry se perguntava às vezes se era verdade. Malfoy tinha feito o seu melhor ou foi decidiu ir pelo apelo popular para limpar o nome de Harry? "Nott jurou vingança à nós dois."

"E então ele escapou."

Harry assentiu e se levantou. "Acho melhor ir encontrar os amigos do Albus e tentar me ajustar."

"Boa sorte, Harry," disse ela com um sorriso. "De qualquer jeito, você está ciente sobre...?" parou de falar.

"Ciente sobre o quê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu novamente. "Não se preocupe. Boa noite, Albus."

Harry sorriu, desejando-lhe boa-noite, e se dirigiu à Torre da Corvinal.

xx*x*xx

Harry parou diante da porta falsa no topo da escada em espiral, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a aldrava em forma de águia. Ele tinha presumido que era inteligente o bastante para responder o enigma e entrar, mas tinha esquecido o quanto odiava enigmas.

_Assim que se fala ele é quebrado_.

"Albus, por que está parado aqui?" alguém perguntou. "Eles mudaram a pergunta?"

Harry olhou para as escadas vendo Rose Weasley se aproximar, parecendo tanto com Hermione que o coração de Harry apertou. Ele a tinha visto durante o verão, é claro, e com frequência, mas vê-la com as vestes da escola dentro dos muros de Hogwarts era bem diferente. Uma onda de nostalgia tomou conta dele.

"Oi, Rose!" ele disse alegremente.

A carranca dela se aprofundou. "Do quê me chamou?"

Harry estremeceu. Ele tinha esquecido o apelhido horrível que seus próprios filhos tinham dado a ela. Eles nunca a chamavam de qualquer outro jeito. Deu uma risada muito parecida com Albus. "Só estava brincando, Balaço." soou estranho nos seus lábios. "Eu estava apenas procurando..." ele espanou suas vestes e tentou pensar em algo.

"Você está agindo estranho. Lançaram um Confundus em você?"

Harry se agarrou à desculpa com gratidão. "Não. Talvez. Eu fui?"

"Maldição," ela retrucou e Harry ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la falar um palavrão. Rose sempre pareceu ser tão doce, apesar do apelido. "Será que vocês, garotos idiotas, nunca param com esses feitiços ridículos? Foi o Hugo dessa vez, ou o Louis?"

"Não me lembro," Harry murmurou.

Ela balançou a cabeça com um suspiro exasperado que lembrava Hermione e respondeu o enigma — _silêncio_, é claro — e tomou a mão de Harry para levá-lo até a Torre da Corvinal. Ele nunca tinha entrado no salão comunal, já que estavam em busca do diadema transformado em Horcrux — espantou decididamente a memória e perguntou, "Hum... onde é o meu quarto?"

Rose revirou os olhos. "Devo lançar um _Finite_?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Acho que vou ficar bem. Só estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade para lembrar."

"Você não se esqueceu do Scorpius, não é?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele normalmente está grudado no seu braço, então eu fiquei pensando. Vocês não brigaram, né?"

Harry negou. Ele sabia que Albus e Scorpius eram amigos, mas não tinha percebido o quão próximos eles eram.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá." ela o arrastou pelas escadas parecidas com as da Torre da Grifinória e parou depois de uma breve subida. "Ai está. Tenho dever de Encantos, por isso vou deixá-lo se recuperando, mas pode apostar que eu vou ter uma conversa com meu irmão e nosso querido primo, então coopere comigo." com isso, Rose se afastou.

Harry sorriu e abriu a porta. Um garoto com cabelos rastafári enrolado em um cachecol azul brilhante levantou os olhos do enorme livro aberto em sua cama.

"Albus?" ele perguntou, parecendo confuso. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Harry franziu a testa, perguntando a si mesmo se Rose o tinha levado à um quarto errado, mas depois viu o pôster gigante na parede acima de uma das camas — definitivamente do Albus. O pôster exibia Tanner Kinkade, o esguio Apanhador loiro do recém-formado time de Quadribol Brighton Banshees, segurando sua vassoura e acenando para uma multidão de fãs alvoroçados. Com suas vestes púrpura com detalhes cinza ondulando na brisa, Harry achou Kinkade um pouco parecido com Malfoy, embora nunca tivesse notado antes.

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama de Albus.

"Brigou com Scorpius?" perguntou o garoto.

"Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso?" Harry murmurou e tirou suas botas. Era cedo demais para dormir, por isso ele planejava se familiarizar com a programação de Albus e então verificar se Albus tinha algum dever de casa para o dia seguinte. Além disso, precisava checar o Mapa do Maroto e se certificar de que Nott não estava por ali.

O rapaz revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, não me conte." voltou à sua leitura. Harry atirou seus sapatos no chão e então transformou-os com um feitiço não-verbal rápido, lembrando que uma vez fora da influência do Encanto de Troca elas pareceriam com botas de Auror ao invés das de treino que Albus normalmente usava.

Harry se acomodou sobre os travesseiros e puxou o pergaminho que Albus lhe dera. Detalhava informações relevamentes, tais como os nomes de seus companheiros de quarto. Harry olhou para o menino, que só poderia ser Jeremiah Abrams. Eles o chamavam de Jem. Memorizou os nomes dos outros ocupantes do dormitório, no caso de eles parecerem mais tarde, e depois fechou as cortinas azuis da cama. Lançou um Feitiço Silenciador, e pegou o Mapa, que ele encontrou entulhado em um compartimento secreto na cabeceira da cama, assim como Albus tinha instruído.

Harry, originalmente, tinha dado o mapa para Teddy, que passou para James, que deixou para Albus quando saiu de Hogwarts. Albus também tinha a capa de invisibilidade, o que fez Harry lhe dar uma bronca, já que ele, aparentemente, tinha pego do armário de Harry sem pedir.

Os olhos de Harry examinaram o mapa e imediatamente procurou a masmorra da Sonserina, onde viu o nome _Draco Malfoy_ no salão comunal, em meio a vários nomes não reconhecidos. Ele observou por um momento, mas nenhum dos nomes mudarou, assim que ele presumiu que Malfoy estava bem onde estava. A busca detalhada não encontrou Alcott Nott, por isso ele deixou o Mapa de lado.

Harry tirou uma pequena bolsa do seu manto e espreitou lá dentro. Ele tinha aumentado magicamente usando o feitiço de Hermione, e encheu-o com roupas e outros itens que pudesse precisar. Depois de pegar o pijama, tirou as vestes de Auror, dobrando cuidadosamente, e as enfiou na bolsa. Manter os itens pessoais enquanto usava a Polissuco foi sempre um desafio, e isso era era muito importante no Encanto de Troca. Qualquer um que visse vestes de Auror no quarto de Albus certamente faria perguntas, e isso incluia os elfos domésticos.

Harry puxou os cobertores, cancelou o Feitiço Silenciador, e adormeceu na cama de Albus após pensar uma última vez na segurança de seus filhos.

xx*x*xx

Harry estava caminhando para o Grande Salão para o café da manhã quando encontrou Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, Draco Malfoy o encontrou. Num momento Harry estava caminhando, no outro estava imprensado na parede e sendo mantido no lugar por um braço em seu peito. Harry estava relutantemente impressionado; sabia que poderia escapar do aperto de Malfoy facilmente, mas ele era bem mais forte do que Harry poderia ter imaginado.

"Precisamos conversar, Potter," Malfoy rosnou.

"Prazer em vê-lo, também, Malfoy," Harry respondeu.

Malfoy inclinou-se para mais perto e falou baixo o suficiente para só Harry conseguir ouvir. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo com nossos filhos. Todos os pirralho no Salão Comunal da Sonserina me perguntaram sobre Albus, como se eles nunca desgrudassem um do outro. Será que isso soa como um comportamento normal pra você?"

Harry olhou para um grupo de estudantes que estavam observando-os e sussurrando no final do corredor. "Eles ficam me perguntando se nós brigamos. Acho que Albus e Scorpius são muito mais próximos do que suspeitávamos. Não apenas amigos, mas _melhores amigos_."

Os olhos do Malfoy se estreitaram. Harry achou um pouco difícil de respirar por causa da pressão dos braços de Malfoy. Se perguntou se deveria mencionar isso. "Melhores amigos," Malfoy murmurou. "Por que Scorpius manteria isso em segredo? Ele nunca sequer perguntou se Albus poderia visitar a Mansão."

Harry fez um som de escárnio. "Vai culpá-lo por isso? Você me insulta cinqüenta vezes por dia, e no Ministério! Só posso imaginar quantas vezes você não o faz em casa."

Os braços de Malfoy caíram e ele deu um passo para trás, encarando-o. "A partir de hoje, nossos filhos já não são_ melhores amigos_." Ele se virou e começou a descer o corredor.

"O quê? Espera!" Harry correu atrás dele e agarrou seu braço. "Você não pode fazer isso! Ele é seu filho!" as palavras de Harry foram sibiladas, mas frenéticas. Albus ficaria muito mal se Malfoy tentasse mantê-lo afastado de Scorpius. A julgar pelo olhar bizarro que Harry recebeu na Torre da Corvinal naquela manhã, Albus e Scorpius passavam muito mais tempo juntos do que parecia racional.

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. "Eu não quis dizer pra sempre, Potter. Só enquanto nos passamos por eles. Eu não pretendo gastar mais tempo com você do que o necessário."

Harry segurou-o mais forte quando Malfoy tentou sair novamente. "Tudo bem, então sobre o quê nós brigamos que causou essa separação repentina?"

Malfoy suspirou explosivo. "Seu senso de moda deplorável?"

"Tente se lembrar de você deveria estar falando sobre Albus e não eu," Harry resmungou.

"Bem, eu não sei. Sobre o que os meninos brigam?"

Harry lembrou de quando ele brigou com Ron. O Torneio Tribruxo. Sim, não é provável. Entretanto... "Ciúmes? Scorpius é muito bom em alguma coisa?"

"Transfiguração."

Harry quase afundou de alívio. "Ótimo! Albus é uma droga nisso. Sugiro que você, sendo um Malfoy cretino, insultou as habilidades do Albus em Transfiguração, e Albus retaliou..."

"Sendo um completo idiota?" Malfoy sugeriu, levantando uma sobrancelha loira.

Harry sorriso com escárnio. "Sabe, você realmente não mudou muito desde a última vez que estivemos aqui."

"Fale por si mesmo, Potter," Malfoy retrucou. Com isso, libertou seu braço e disparou pelo corredor.

"Eu não teria acreditado se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos," uma voz familiar disse atrás de Harry. Ele se virou vendo Louis Weasley balançar a cabeça tristemente. Harry abriu um grande sorriso. Não via os filhos de Bill tantas vezes quanto gostaria, e Louis sempre foi encantador. Suas vestes foram uma surpresa; Harry sempre esquecia o menino havia sido Sorteado para a Sonserina.

"Oi, Louis!" Harry disse.

Louis deu-lhe um olhar intrigado. "Como você consegue soar tão alegre quando brigou com Scorpius? Você foi enfeitiçado?"

Harry resistiu ao impulso de bagunçar cabelos loiros do garoto. Ele sempre achou Louis adorável, com seu cabelo loiro e sardas dispersas. Todos os filhos de Bill e Fleur pareciam mais com Fleur que com Bill, mas Louis tinha um toque avermelhado nos cabelos e seus olhos eram castanhos. Ele usava o cabelo longo e puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo, como seu pai.

"Mal—_Scorpius_ está sendo um babaca. Ele vai superar isso," Harry disse confiante. "Você está indo para o café da manhã?"

"Sim, eu estou só esperando pelo Hugo. Se você ver a Dominique, diga a ela que eu morri."

A afirmação confundiu Harry por apenas um momento. Seus próprios filhos muitas vezes faziam tais declarações bizarras uns aos outros; o resto deles entrou no ritmo. "Pode deixar," ele disse e levantou a mão do jeito que tinha visto Albus fazer uma dúzia de vezes. Fez um estalo com os dedos errando só um pouco, e disse, "Até mais, primo."

Louis deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça ausente, já escaneando o corredor, provavelmente à procura de Hugo. Harry sorriu enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal. Era maravilhoso que tantos membros da sua família se dessem tão bem.

O café da manhã foi radiante. Harry teve que admitir a saudade das refeições de Hogwarts. Ele se fartou de bacon, torrada, feijão, salsichas, e batatas fritas perfeitamente crocantes.

"Você parece muito alegre hoje, Albus," Rose disse e lhe deu um olhar que ele reconheceu como uma imitação do olhar reprovador de Hermione.

"Por que não deveria estar?" Harry perguntou com um pedaço de pão na boca.

"Por causa do Scorpius! Você não pode ficar feliz com isso! O que há de errado com você?"

As palavras dela o fizeram olhar para Malfoy, que estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina parecendo sombrio e cutucando sua comida. "O quê? Ele parece infeliz o suficiente para nós dois. Por que eu deveria ficar chateado?"

"Albus Severus Potter!" Seu tom era indignado. "Quando você se tornou tão sem coração? Ele vive para você e você sabe disso!"

Por alguma razão, as suas palavras fizeram Harry se sentir culpado e ele olhou para Malfoy novamente. Seria verdade? Scorpius era realmente tão próximo de Albus? Harry franziu a testa, estudando o belo rosto de Malfoy. Como seria isso, ter a total devoção de Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy pareceu sentir o olhar dele, e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. Harry tentou um sorriso hesitante, e Malfoy piscou com uma sacudida surpresa. Um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou em seus lábios um momento depois e Harry quase riu alto. Amizade com Malfoy era ridículo demais para sequer cogitar.

"Você vai fazer as pazes com ele?" Rose perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Claro que não. Esse é o trabalho dele. Estou indo pra aula! Até mais, balaço!" Harry se levantou e rumou para a aula de Poções, curioso pra saber quem tinha assumido o cargo de professor. No caminho, ele se abaixou no canto de uma parede e consultou o Mapa. Ainda nem sinal do Nott.

Harry caminhou para Poções totalmente despreparado para o que estava por vir.

xx*x*xx

"Não pique contra o grão, seu idiota!" Malfoy sibilou. "Corte _com_ o grão!"

Harry apertou a mandíbula e considerou enfiar a faca com lâmina de vidro no ombro do Malfoy. Isso poderia calar o babaca por um minuto. Tudo bem que Harry era uma merda em Poções, mas Malfoy tinha que dificultar tanto? "Eu odeio ser o seu parceiro."

"O sentimento é mútuo, Potter, mas se você ferrar tudo e Scorpius levar uma nota baixa, eu vou pessoalmente arrancar seu couro."

Harry esfaqueou a haste, fingindo ser um dos dedos do Malfoy.

"Agora, turma," disse a professora Kinder enquanto levantava a raiz para todos verem. "É assim que suas raízes devem ficar. Todo mundo consegue ver? Alguém não?" seu tom nasal e ligeiro sotaque francês eram desarmantes e e Harry se viu olhando para ela embasbacado cada vez que ela falava. Seu método de ensino mais parecia com uma aula de culinária trouxa do que o sistema 'aprenda por si mesmo' utilizado por Snape durante todos os anos de escola de Harry.

"Me dê isso," Malfoy rosnou e envolveu a mão em torno da de Harry para pegar a faca. No entanto, Harry se recusou a soltar e eles tiveram um pequeno cabo-de-guerra com a adaga de vidro.

"Solta," disse Harry.

"Você está fazendo errado," retrucou Malfoy.

"Tudo o que faço é errado, de acordo com você!"

Infelizmente, o comentário sibilado por Harry veio durante uma pausa na conversa da classe e ele se tornou consciente do silêncio repentino.

"Parabéns, Potter," Malfoy disse e tomou a faca dele.

"Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy," disse a professora Kinder. "Algum problema?"

"Não," Harry disse rapidamente. "Nenhum problema, professora."

"baba-ovo," Malfou murmurou.

"Desculpe tomar _seu_ trabalho," Harry respondeu em tom baixo.

"Vai dar a bunda."

"Não pra você, no entanto." Harry respondeu presunçoso.

O olhar penetrante do Malfoy poderia ter derretido um caldeirão.

"Quando você estiver adicionando a raiz, certifiquem-se de agitar seis vezes e só então me tragam a amostra. Espero que todos tenham se saído bem." Professora Kinder levantou um líquido branco brilhante em um frasco e Harry olhou em dúvida para sua mistura de cor creme.

"Eu te odeio, Potter," Malfoy rosnou e conjurou um pouco da poção não-muito-branca em um frasco. Empurrou para Harry, que o pegou e caminhou até a frente da classe para entregá-lo à professora.

Ele esperava desesperadamente que Nott aparecesse logo, caso contrário ele mataria Draco Malfoy.

xx*x*xx

"Isso é terrível. Nunca vi vocês brigando desse jeito. Eu achei que vocês realmente iriam machucar um ao outro em Poções."

"Bem, ele estava agindo como um maldito inbecil," Harry respondeu.

Rose engasgou. "Albus!"

Harry suspirou, percebendo que não queria pôr em risco as amizades de Albus na escola, mesmo que não entendesse sua amizade estranha com Scorpius. "Tudo bem", ele murmurou. "Vou tentar me dar bem com ele."

"Você vai _tentar se dar bem_ com ele? Albus, você o _ama_."

Harry olhou para ela bruscamente. Ele estava prestes a protestar que, embora gostasse bastante de Scorpius, certamente não o amava, mas Hugo disparou pra dentro da sala de repente e se escondeu atrás da Rose.

"Maldição, maninha, você tem que me esconder! Albus, o manto está ai com você?"

Harry negou. Ele não pretendia carregar a capa de invisibilidade onde quer que fosse, embora tivesse olhado na mala de Albus para verificar se estava lá.

"Hugo!" Rose gritou em tom de censura. "Você não deveria estar em Estudo dos Trouxas?"

"Eu estava indo pra lá!" Hugo explodiu. "Droga, eu realmente preciso trabalhar na minha forma animaga!"

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Hugo," Rose disse. "Eu te falei antes. Se você pretende se tornar um animago, precisa pedir permissão do Ministério."

"_Weasley_!" alguém gritou.

Rose engasgou. "Flint? Você fez alguma coisa com _Morgan __Flint_? Você está louco?"

"Foi ao acaso!" Hugo choramingou. "Eu nem sabia que a mágica ia funcionar! Albus, se você me salvar, vou te dar todos os doces que meu pai me mandar pelo resto do ano escolar."

Um alto e sobrancelhudo garoto com vestes da Sonserina entrou na sala, os olhos brilhando de raiva e os punhos cerrados. Seu cabelo castanho apontava para todos os ângulos, parecendo como se ele tivesse enfiado o dedo em uma tomada trouxa.

"Você está morto, Weasley!"

Harry se levantou, olhando para o professor Binns, que já tinha começado a sua lição sobre Gifford Ollerton, o gigante assassino. A aula de história poderia ser interessante nas mãos de qualquer um, exceto Binns, que zumbiam de forma monotona e ignorava completamente a briga.

"Sai da frente, Potter," Flint rosnou.

"Olha, Morgan," Harry disse em seu melhor tom calmo de Auror, esperando que ele tivesse se lembrado do nome certo. Morgan Flint se assemelhava a um Neanderthal ainda mais do que seu pai, Marcus. "Hugo não queria ... fazer uma brincadeira você. Foi um acidente."

"Não era para você, Morgan", disse Hugo rapidamente. "Saiu cedo demais, juro."

"Certo, se você não vai sair da frente, vou enfeitiçar você também." disse Flint pegando sua varinha.

O _Expelliarmus_ de Harry foi proferido antes que a varinha de Flint saisse de suas vestes — a varinha atravessou a sala, se chocou contra a tapeçaria na parede e caiu no chão.

Flint rugiu de raiva e investiu sobre ele, mas Harry desviou e lançou um simples Trip Jinx². Flint caiu duramente no chão.

"Potter, seu desgraçado!" ele rosnou e se pôs de pé antes de um segundo Trip Jinx o mandar novamente para o chão.

"Você deveria parar, Flint. Eu posso fazer isso o dia todo."

Demorou mais três feitiços antes de Flint finalmente desistir com um rosnado. Ele recuperado sua varinha e apontou-a com raiva para Harry, que levantou a sua, preparado.

"Isso ainda não acabou, Potter. Cuidado com as costas, Weasley." com isso, Morgan Flint se retirou, seguido por dois jovens estudantes da Sonserina que assistiram todo o drama sem intervir.

Hugo jogou-se em uma cadeira com um suspiro exagerado. "Porra, eu pensei que estava morto. Obrigado, Albus. Feitiço maneiro, de qualquer modo."

"Sim, Albus, foi impressionante," Rose acrescentou, olhando com um pouco de suspeita.

"O que você fez para ele, afinal?" Harry perguntou.

Hugo ajeitou a gravata da Grifinória e piscou. "Relâmpago de Alcaçuz. Era para Bonnie Bradfield, mas mas Flint a empurrou e pegou nele. Ele não devia ter feito isso."

Rose fez um barulho de nojo. "Honestamente, Hugo, dar um choque numa menina não é a maneira mais correta de convidá-la pra sair. Já pensou em mandar flores?"

Hugo olhou-a entediado. "Bonnie não é como outras garotas. Ela tem sangue gigante, de modo que o feitiço não iria machucá-la. E ela acharia engraçado pra caramba." Hugo se levantou e deu um tapinha em seus cachos vermelhos. "Na verdade, ela riu pra caralho quando Flint ficou iluminado como uma árvore de Natal. Eu acho que vou encontrá-la e aceitar seus cumprimentos. Diga ao Binns que eu sinto muito se ele notar a minha ausência." Hugo balançou a cabeça para o Professor Binns, que não tinha notado o confronto com Flint, de modo a ausência de um aluno dificilmente seria reparada.

"Eu não vou ajudá-lo com seus exames!" Rose ameaçado como Hugo trotou para fora. Sua anotações tinham vacilado, e uma vez que Hugo saiu, ela continuou a escrever loucamente no pergaminho com sua pena.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tomou algumas anotações para Albus, embora tendo Hermione como tutora, ele provavelmente aprenderia mais sobre Gifford Ollerton do que poderia precisar de saber.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> A palavra era 'Stunner' mas dando uma lida (_dê um desconto, meus livros são em português, muita coisa foi alterada_) é o mesmo que 'Stupefy', que em português se tornou 'Estupefaça'.

**²** É um feitiço que faz o alvo tropeçar. Draco usou isso no Harry para fazê-lo tropeçar em A Ordem da Fênix.


End file.
